


差强人意

by Fayland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Substitution, Tony Is A Slut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: 复仇者大厦的早餐时光总是充满乐趣。尤其当你能围观到Tony的一夜情对象一个接一个尝试不引人注意地溜出大厦的时候。然而Clint不可自已地意识到在过去几周里，那些一夜情对象们长得都差不多，很像一个他们认识的什么人……不，就算是Tony也不该这么蠢。对吧？





	差强人意

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169456) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> 作者注：  
> 大家好。  
> 就是个愉快的小短篇，没什么大不了的。让我们一起嗨起来 ^_^

复仇者们早该知道跟 Tony Stark 一起出去嗨是个烂注意。超烂的主意。就像称呼一个英国人为欧洲人一样烂的主意。 Clint 完全不该再经历这种事情了。

 

随便啦， Tony 一直喋喋不休，不停抱怨，直到所有人都同意跟他去看看他一直提到的新开的夜店，他才终于闭嘴。很显然 Tony Stark 不管去哪里都需要一大队随行人员。

 

好了，他们现在都到了这里而 Clint 没有立刻憎恶这个地方，这儿看起来还蛮不错的。有点高端上档次，不过当为酒水买单的人是 Tony 时， Clint 完全能接受这个。 Natasha 穿着红色短裙配黑色衬衫，看起来靓爆了。每个人看起来心情都不错，啊没错，这晚上看起来会不错。

 

理论上如此直到 ……

 

“ 哦草他妈的，麻烦告诉我我得去看看眼科了。 ”

 

由于 Tony Stark 完全不知道何为低调，他就这么直直指着房间另一端的一个男人，而之前的美好气氛立刻蒸发不见。

 

“ 那是 Loki 吗？穿着正常衣服？ ”

 

这也把潜在的好夜晚毁得太彻底了。人群里居然真的是那个婊子养的阿斯加德人，而且他看起来毫不突兀。 Loki 穿着深色牛仔裤，绿色的 T 恤，脖子上围着一条黑色围巾。跟个漂亮姑娘聊天，笑得该死得温柔。

 

这货他妈的是认真的吗？周六晚上跟正常人一样出来嗨？

 

Steve 已经远远超过了 Clint 的进度。 “ 好了，他看上去只是出来玩玩。我们应该谨慎动作 ……”

 

“ 弟弟！你最近怎么样？！ ”

 

 

连 Natasha 都因此呻吟抱怨， “ 棒极了 ……”

 

就算音乐震天，只有聋子才听不到 Thor 的大吼大叫。 Loki 转过身，看见了他们，眼睛瞪得不可思议得大。所以他们不是唯一被惊到的。接着 Loki 开始低声抱怨，他们之间的距离足够近到让 Clint 施展他的唇语技能。 Loki 在说些什么对他来说很明显， “ 妈的，我好不容易休息的晚上 ……”

 

紧接着 Loki 的牛仔裤和 T 恤变化成了那可笑的盔甲而他身边的人依然充满震惊地傻傻盯着他，就算他已经开始往复仇者们扔火球了。

 

没错，早该知道和 Tony Stark 出门嗨是个烂主意。

 

 ***

两天之后烧伤已经渐渐消退， Clint 被 Loki 的火球碰到的皮肤不再通红通红的了。一切渐渐回归正轨。不过因为是周一，所以 Clint 还是拖拖拉拉地爬出了他的床。那些有正经工作的人到底是怎么做到这一点的。

 

Clint 大声地打着哈欠走进厨房，震惊地发现他居然是第一个人。这怎么可能？通常 Steve 都比大家早起整整两个小时。有可能还在健身房 ……

 

Clint 首先煮了些咖啡，然后对着晚了几分钟加入他的 Natasha 露出了微笑， “ 早安。松饼怎么样？ ”

 

“ 没问题，我觉得不错。 ”

 

早餐时间他们有着不错的流程，尽管 Clint 完全不是早起的鸟儿，这依然是他一天中最喜欢的部分。松饼越多越好。

 

“ 金发。 ”

 

“ 抱歉？ ”

 

Natasha 抬起一边眉毛看着他， “ 我说，金发。 ”

 

啊 ……“Tony 昨晚还是出门嗨了？ ” 谁他妈在周日晚上出门啊？该死的有钱人。

 

“ 理论上你该注意到这些的， Clint 。 ”Natasha 毫不遮掩地嘲笑了他，而 Clint 仅仅翻了个白眼。 “ 看起来 Tony 管不住他的裤子已经变成常态了，以至于我都不再在乎了。你说金发？好吧，我赌姜黄色。他有段时间没搞过姜黄发色了。 ”

 

“ 姜黄色？ ”Bruce 径直走向咖啡， Clint 疲倦地挤出一声 “ 早安。 ”

 

“Tony 有个访客。 ”Natasha 指出。 Bruce 点点头， “ 没错，我知道。我房间离他的最近。我不知道发色如何，不过她挺吵的。 ”

 

也没有那么吵。 Clint 就睡得跟个宝宝似的。 “ 能把蜂蜜递给我吗？ ”

 

当他解决了一半的松饼时，他们听到了高跟鞋踩在 Tony 完美无瑕的镶木地板上的声音。三个人都在一个年轻的姑娘跌跌撞撞走进厨房的时候抬起了头。当她意识到还有别人时她立刻红了脸，并试图藏在自己的金发后面。

 

“ 呃 …… 早上好。 ”

 

“ 早上好。想来点咖啡吗？ ”Bruce 就跟平常一样礼貌，但是 Tony 最近一次的一夜情对象迅速摇了摇头， “ 嗯 …… 谢谢，不过我得走了。 ” 然后她几乎是跑出了房间， Natasha 已经假笑着看着 Clint ， “ 付钱。 ”

 

“ 金发 …… 应该猜到的 ……”Clint 抱怨着从口袋里掏出三十块钱交给 Natasha 。而 Bruce  翻了个白眼，完全不掩饰对他们所作所为的嫌弃。

 

“Jarvis ，最近都是什么比例？就最近三个月的。 ”

 

回复来的又快又准确， “36% 金发， 23% 棕发， 16% 黑发， 13% 红发，以及 10% 各式各样的染发。 ”

 

“ 好了，你可没法抱怨那货缺乏多样性。 ”

 

“ 早安。 ”

 

现在 Steve 也起来了，而从他脸上微微的尴尬表情来看，他似乎一直等到那个年轻花瓶消失才有勇气走进厨房。美国队长，大家来看看 ……

 

 ***

他们花了几周时间才教会 Thor 怎么用烤面包机，不过现在终于值得这一切了。 Clint 正忙着给他的吐司涂抹黄油， Natasha 丢了一张百元大钞在他盘子前面。 “ 棕发。 ”

 

什么鬼？ “ 你是偷看了还是？你到底发什么疯 ……”

 

“ 这周太无聊了，我需要点刺激。 ”Natasha 毫无表情地耸了耸肩，不过她的眼神告诉 Clint 她的确真的无聊透了。你最该避免的一样东西 —— 一个无聊的 Natasha ，她会想出最奇怪的主意。

 

“ 好。黑发。 ”Clint 同意了这个赌注。 Thor 将另一盘吐司放到了桌子上，看起来骄傲得可笑。 Clint 没有勇气去告诉他他们真的不需要更多吐司了。

 

“ 我觉得你们的游戏有趣极了，如果中庭金币对我有用的话，我也会加入的。 ”

 

Bruce 哼了一声。 Clint 忍不住笑了起来。科学先生尽可以伪装他读了一早上的报纸，但是他们都知道真正的娱乐项目是什么。

 

“ 我还是不觉得这事儿有什么好玩的。 ”Steve 对着他的咖啡杯叹了口气。经过一番谈话 Natasha 成功说服了他躲避 Tony 的一夜情对象是个蠢主意。因为那基本上意味着你到午餐时间之前都得躲在自己房间里。

 

“ 扫兴的家伙 ……”

 

有人清了清嗓子，五个人都立刻抬起了头，看见了一个娇小玲珑的黑发女人有些娇羞地微笑着看着他们。 Clint 精神上为自己赢得的一百块拍了拍自己的肩膀以示鼓励，与此同时试图让自己的眼神不要到处乱飘。哇哦，这个姑娘除了一件 Tony 的衬衫什么都没穿。讲真的，那个男人真的很会挑。姑娘 …… 不是衬衫 ……

 

“ 抱歉，呃 …… 我能不能拿一杯咖啡。 ”

 

“ 咖啡在那儿。 ”

 

她迅速谢过 Natasha ，但是避免直视她。可能被吓到了？ Clint 可不觉得有什么惊讶的。

 

女孩儿端着咖啡再次消失了。 Clint 迅速夺过他的奖金。 “ 啊哈！我赢了！ ”

 

Natasha 这次甚至都没有对他做鬼脸， Steve 的脸涨得通红。 “ 我真的希望你们能停止这么干 ……”

 

 ***

“ 金发。 ”

 

“ 我赌是什么可笑的杀马特。 ”

 

“ 什么？又来？ ”Steve 几乎就要踏入厨房了，但是那一小段对话已经足以让他转身离开了。

 

Clint 在吃炒蛋，试图解决纽约时报上那难到家的填字游戏。 Natasha 忙着清理她的枪。寻常的一顿早餐。

 

住在大厦的这段时间 Clint 总结出了几种不同特色的一夜情对象。大部分人都尽可能偷偷溜走，甚至不敢看他们一眼。有一些会要一杯咖啡或者抓一个牛角面包再离开。而床上技术特别好的那些则会拿一瓶水然后回到 Tony 的卧室。

 

非常偶尔的情况下 Tony 自己会晃进厨房。绝对没有发生过他们之中任何一人会来加入他们的早餐，今天也是 …… 如此。

 

那女人差点儿在匆匆忙忙离开时摔断了自己的腿。 Clint 和 Natasha 略微失望地看着对方。 “ 连着两个黑发？ Tony 不行了啊。 ”

 

 

 ***

即使是Steve也震惊得抬起了眉毛， 那个穿戴无可挑剔的西装女人轻松走过他们面前，“早上好。祝你一天开心。”

 

Steve 嘟囔着什么类似地回复。 Clint 挠着头，而 Natasha 深深叹了口气， “Jarvis ，你是不是跟 Tony 说了我们的赌局？ ”

 

“ 当然没有， Romanoff 小姐。 ”

 

“ 只是确认一下。我完全能预见到他只选择黑发女人就为了折腾我们。 ”

 

 

 ***

Clint 实在是尴尬得不想承认他实在是等不及见 Tony 的新花瓶了，但是他确实期待无比。他期待极了。这一个简直吵死人了。她的尖叫简直差点震塌了整栋楼， Steve 因此决定搬到更低的一层以获取一点点睡眠。

 

没错，那个份量的呻吟和尖叫一点也不性感，而 Clint 差点就把 Tony 的头扯下来了，如果不是因为他很确定他今天会赢得一笔钱的话。

 

不是他歧视金发女郎，但是 90%Tony 带回家的尖叫不断的女人都是金发。因此当 Natasha 走进厨房的时候， Clint 基本上是冲着她吼出 “ 金发 ” 两个字，这导致 Thor 被麦片给呛住了。

 

十分钟后，一个美艳绝伦的女人顶着一头及腰黑发从他们面前走过。

 

哦，操 ……

 ***

 

“ 哦，拜托了！ ”

 

女孩儿被惊到了，看起来完全被吓坏了，而 Steve 因为 Clint 冲着人家大吼而狠狠瞪了他一眼。这已经有点过分了！

 

“ 很抱歉。麻烦无视他就好，他就是有点儿心情不好。你要来杯咖啡吗？ ”Steve 冲着她微笑，试图安抚对方，尽管他自己对当下的状况一点也不习惯。

 

姑娘有些迷茫地眨了眨眼，很明显有些尴尬得缓步迈进充满了一群人的厨房，尤其是在她刚刚跟昨晚才遇见的男人睡过之后。她咬着下唇，把一缕黑发拨到耳后，然后用大大的，绿色的眼睛看着 Steve 。 “ 那 …… 挺好的。谢谢。 ”

 

Natasha 和 Clint 交换了一个眼神。他们得跟 Tony 谈谈他最近猎艳中缺乏的多样性。他已经影响到他们的早餐流程了。这可不能接受。

 

 ***

Tony 打折哈欠，伸着懒腰去拿咖啡。在他身边， Clint 手指敲着桌面，丝毫未碰自己的咖啡。不， Clint 绝对不是在盯着 Tony 背后的抓痕看，绝对不是。

 

“ 你能穿件什么吗？ ” 相比尴尬更像是恼怒一样， Steve 低声说了一句。对此， Tony 只是回以一个假笑， “ 阿队，我可是好好穿着平角短裤呢。别着急，我现在就回房间了。 ”

 

拍了拍 Steve 的肩膀， Tony 啜饮着咖啡，朝着门走去，那里已经有一位充满诱惑的女人在等他了。黑色圣光，短短的卷发，浅绿色的眼睛。就 Clint 看来是目前为止最漂亮的一位。

 

当两人离开后， Steve 揉着自己两边的太阳穴， “ 一个男人到底能搞多少次啊？ ”

 

“ 这个，又一次我和我的战友困在了 ……”

 

“ 谢谢， Thor ，我并不是很想知道答案。 ”

 

“ 嘿 Nat ，你要不要赌我一口气能吃多少吐司直到吐出来？ ”

 

“ 那太无聊了，而且恶心透了。 ”

 

“ 嘿，我们总得赌点什么，对不对？ ” 

 

***

好吧，正式发生了。 Natasha 和他停止了打赌，多亏了 Tony 新兴起的对黑发女人的迷恋。你毁了一项传统， Stark 。 Clint 希望他还在享受这一切，因为他成功让他的一夜情们变得十分无趣。

 

甚至没人会在有人路过他们的时候抬头了。连 Steve 的脸红都得到了一定程度的控制。这很能说明问题了。

 

又一个寻常的早晨， Clint 狼吞虎咽着他的火腿和煎蛋， Steve 正在往燕麦片里倒牛奶， Natasha 快速浏览着报纸，而 Thor 则为自己成功做了一个煎蛋而深感自豪。

 

气氛和谐且安静 ……

 

“ 嗯，抱歉？ ”

 

Clint 抬头看了一眼然后他把火腿和煎蛋喷到了桌子另一头，牛奶盒子从 Steve 手里摔了下去， Natasha 甚至都抬起一边眉毛。这反应可一点也不妥当。 Clint 用尽了自己所有的毅力才免于尖叫出声： “ 操他妈的这什么状况？！ ”

 

这倒不是那男人的问题，他看起来挺不错的，站在那里，礼貌地微笑着。肩膀宽阔，一点也不像女人，以及更不像女人的，平坦的胸部。

 

“ 什么事？ ” 当然了 Natasha 是最迅速适应新状况的那一个。

 

这个男人，或者是 Clint 见过的最男性化的异装癖感激地笑了笑。

 

“ 这地方太大了，我有点迷路了，不知道怎么出去，所以 ……”

 

“ 直走然后左转就好了 …… 或者先来杯咖啡？ ”

 

“ 那很不错，但是不了，谢谢你。我得走了。很高兴认识你。 ”

 

黑发震惊体消失在转角之后， Natasha 捏着 Steve 的手。 “ 好了，呼吸。慢慢地。吸气。呼气。没什么可害怕的，就只是个男人。 ”

 

“ 我不知道钢铁之子对两种性别都有兴趣。 ”Thor 满口食物评论道， Clint 依然惊讶地张着嘴。

 

没道理。 Tony 绝对是在搞他们。先是那些黑发姑娘们，然后现在一个男人？！当然了， Clint 可不是什么恐同人士，他能看出来一个男人迷不迷人，而那个男人绝对有九分以上 …… 但是依然是个男人！什么时候开始 Tony Stark 开始搞男人了？

 

“ 好了，我们得跟他谈谈。 Jarvis ，让 Tony 滚过来。 ”

 

“ 没问题。 Barton 特工 ……Stark 先生回复说他好不容易想睡了，一整晚都在 ……”

 

“ 我知道了！上帝啊， Tony ！为什么你要让 Jarvis 说这些话！？ ”Steve 脸上的血色终于慢慢回来了， Clint 突然有了个好主意。 “ 这棒极了！ ”

 

“ 什么？ ”

 

“ 你没意识到嘛？！好了，我们不能赌发色了，因为即使是那个男人都是草他妈的黑发，但是那可是个男人！哦拜托了，阿队，别皱着脸了。我想什么时候说草他妈的就什么时候说，我可不是那个确实在干那件事的人。我说到哪儿了？哦对！我们可以赌是男人还是女人！我们又开张啦！ ”

 

**原作链接** ：[The Next Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169456)

**原作者** ：[boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13)

翻译： Fayland

Beta ：小叶子

 

**分级** **:** 青少年及以上

**作者警示：复联日常生活，复仇者大厦，一夜情，替身梗，** **Tony** **管不住下半身，幽默**

**出场人物：** Clint Barton ， Natasha Romanov ， Steve Rogers ， Tony Stark ， Loki ， Thor ， Bruce Banner

 

 

***

“ 我没法相信我们已经又关张了。 ”

 

Clint 很确信了。 Tony 对他的床伴儿没有任何要求 …… 除了让 Clint 和 Natasha 不爽。

 

可笑无比。

 

连着跟四个男人打过招呼， Clint 继续低头吃麦片，尽管他总觉得哪里不太对劲。不过，也就是另一个黑发绿眼睛男人而已。

 

没什么新鲜的 ……

 

 ***

这天轮到 Natasha 做早餐，华夫饼香甜的气味引诱着 Clint 走进厨房。途中差点被延续消失在 Tony 房间门口的一溜脱下的衣服绊倒。真令人惊讶啊 ……

 

又是一个男人， Tony 和他的新习惯真的是太无聊了。

 

Steve 和 Bruce 已经在吃华夫饼了， Clint 加入他们坐了下来， Natasha 立刻在他面前放了一盘新的。这比任何带早餐的小旅馆都要美好。 “ 早安 ……Thor 出门了？ ”

 

“ 他待在 Jane 家了 …… 这可不能怪他。 ”Steve 皱着脸回答。 Clint 克制不住回以一个假惺惺的笑容， “ 怎么了？他们没那么吵吧。 ”

 

Bruce 和 Steve 试图瞪死他，但是他俩的脸实在是太温柔了完全没有成功。 “ 有那么一会儿我以为 Tony 在杀他。 ”

 

“ 听上去是个不错的死法。 ”Natasha 朝他们眨了眨眼睛， Steve 垂下眼，跟往常一样涨红了脸。

 

是时候让他们更尴尬了。 “ 说起 Tony 的那些男婊子们 …… 你们有注意到他们什么特点吗？ ”

 

“ 除了他们基本都长一样？没有。上一个是个混蛋，我很确定他离开的时候偷了 Steve 一件外套 ……”Bruce 抱怨道， Steve 立刻抬起眼来。 “ 什么？我们现在难道要把自己的东西都藏起来了吗？ ”

 

“ 不，不是那些。 ”Clint 还不能确定到底是什么特点而他还不能很好地解释他的意思。 “ 他们有一些 …… 他们都有一些 …… 天啊，等我想清楚以后会告诉你们的。 ”

 

急切想要转换话题的 Steve 开始嘟囔他刚看过的电影。无聊透顶，不过管他呢。就在 Bruce 开始试图说服 Steve 看什么纪录片的时候， Clint 听到了开门的声音。

 

“ 啊 …… 游戏开始了。 ”Clint 龇牙笑起来，但是除了 Natash 耸了耸肩外没人理他。

 

安静的脚步声，很明显那人试图不要弄出任何声响。那男人很快就要经历一个不那么愉快的惊喜了。他出现了。 Clint 开始对照头脑中的列表。

 

高挑 —— 没错

黑发 —— 没错

浅绿色眼睛 —— 没错

看起来 Tony 操了他一整个晚上 —— 没错

 

也许比平常的那些要更年轻一些。如果要打赌的话， Clint 会押他是个学生。运动系？这个发型的话也可能是个士兵。比其他的男人都短多了， Tony 通常偏好的那些男人头发长度足以让他将手指埋入其中。这一个可不行。

 

“ 噢 …… 嗨 …… 抱歉，我不知道这里还会有别人。别担心，我马上就走人。再见。 ”

 

一个人怎么能在短短两句话里面塞入那么重的口音？

 

无论任何，他消失的那一刻 Bruce 迫切觉得需要指出大家都在思考的一件事。 “ 我们现在能不能把 ‘ 英国人 ’ 加入列表了？ ”

 

Clint 正在用叉子往嘴里送食物，然后突然一切碎片都拼凑在了一起。操他娘的别这样！就算是 Tony Stark 那也太！他的叉子随着他的大吼掉了下来。 “ 我知道怎么回事了！我真希望我不知道！他妈的酒在哪里！？ ”

 

 ***

这太明显了，而 Steve 唯一的回复却是 “ 不，不可能。你肯定是在胡思乱想。不可能。 ”

 

Bruce 直摇头，但是 Natasha 看起来有兴趣极了。

 

接着一次 Tony 带人回家后，大家都排排坐在厨房里，都不吃早餐了，仅仅等着待会儿那个可怜男人步伐不稳地撞见除去 Thor 以外的所有复仇者们。

 

“ 如果你们不相信我的话，为什么这么急着见他？ ”

 

Steve 很明显地因不安而耸了耸肩，假装他一点也不好奇。 “ 我一点也不着急 …… 你的想法太无厘头了。 ”

 

是啊，他们会见证这一切的。

 

当然了，那天他们等到天荒地老 Tony 才把那个男人踢出了自己房间，但是那值得所有的等待。

 

一夜情对象有着及肩的黑发，戳人的绿眼睛，看起来有些营养不良。以及他嘴里吐出来的每一个词基本都尖叫着 “ 我是英国人！ ”

 

当你意识到真相之后，你没法再忽视它了。那男人绝对可以赢得一个 Loki 模仿大赛的冠军。

 

就算是 Steve 也无法否认这一点，他也并没有尝试去否认。他睁大了眼睛瞪着那个可怜的男人，嘴里不断嘟囔着： “ 哦我的天哪，不。请不要这样。 ”Clint 有段时间没见过什么人跑这么快了。

 

四个人都同意不去向 Tony 询问他奇怪的癖好。有些事儿最好保持沉默。

 

 ***

 

今天轮到 Clint 做早餐，他是第一个到厨房的，起码他是这么打算的，但为什么厨房已经闻起来香气四溢了？ Clint 看到在灶台前忙碌的那个人时整个人僵在了原地。呃 …… 这挺新鲜。

 

“ 呃 …… 你好？ ”

 

灶台前的男人拿着锅和铲子，转过头来给了 Clint 一个他 …… 人生中见过的最美好的微笑？ “ 早上好。我起得有点早。 Tony 还在睡，所以我想我可以给大家做早餐。我希望这没问题？ ”

 

Clint 迷茫的眨眨眼，然后只能点点头，坐到了一把椅子上，毫不掩饰地盯着那个英国人。好吧，把 Clint 自己对红发女人的偏好放一边，这货看起来仿佛是从什么希腊神为主角的油画里跳出来的。不开玩笑，这男人美丽极了。

 

而且 …… 人很好 ……

 

这可有点诡异了。

 

“ 抱歉，我太失礼了 ……”Loki 模仿者 2914 号迅速放下锅子微笑着朝 Clint 伸出一只手， “ 我的名字是 Jacob 。 ”

 

他在自我介绍？像个正常人一样？什么玩意儿？

 

然而 Clint 和他握了握手， “Clint 。 ”

 

“ 很高兴认识你。 ”

 

“ 嘿，我以为你要 ……”Steve 话到一半停了下来，他看见了他们的 …… 客人， “ 什么状况？ ”

 

Jacob 保持着他的微笑，就好像那是世界上最正常的事情一样，而 Clint 清了清嗓子。 “Steve ，这是 Jacob 。 Jacob ，这是 Steve 。他在做早餐。 ”

 

“ 很荣幸认识你， Rogers 队长。 ”

 

“ 呃 …… 很高兴认识你。 ” 明显现在对于 Steve 而言信息量过大了，他坐到了 Clint 身边，不可置信地看着他。他们到底应不应该跟 Tony 的一夜情对象搭话？这是个一夜情对象吗？

 

说真的， Clint 毫无概念现在到底什么状况。

 

不过他很确定 Jacob 的煎蛋饼做得太棒了。美味佳肴的气息很快把 Bruce ， Natasha 和 Thor 从他们的床上引诱了过来。他们吃了一顿美美的早餐。每个人都尽力不去过多地注视 Jacob ，他简直就是一道来自英国的阳光，估计连脏话都不会说。除此之外他简直棒呆了。

 

好吧，他很显然有什么精神上的问题，因为他跟 Tony 上床了，但是嘿，每个人都有他们的不足之处。

 

完美的早餐，一切都美好且安稳，直到 Tony 最终成功把自己的屁股挪下床。 Clint 爱死了 Tony 看到复仇者们和他操了一晚上的男人共进早餐时的表情。但他仅仅耸了耸肩然后去倒咖啡。 “ 早安 ……”

 

Clint 之前都不知道 Jacob 的微笑还能更灿烂一些。上帝啊 ……

 

“ 早安。 ” 他在 Tony 唇上印上了自己薄薄的，完美而精致的双唇，那亲吻轻柔到甚至不足以让 Steve 脸红。简直是个奇迹。 “ 快中午了，我得走了 …… 我在床头柜上留了我的电话号码，如果你愿意的话打电话给我。我会很高兴的 ……” 在低语完最后的部分后， Jacob 转向剩下的人， “ 很高兴认识你们。 ”

 

所以他们与这位一夜情对象令人迷惑却又令人愉悦的会面至此结束。他离开的那一瞬间 Steve 开口。 “ 我喜欢他，他人很好。 ”

 

Tony ，看起来清醒了一些，朝他龇牙笑了笑， “ 啊是的，他人很好。你得看看他的屁股，那也好极了 ”

 

那一瞬间 Steve 拉下了脸，而 Tony 看起来实在是过于自满了。

 

“ 说真的 Tony ，他是个宝。你该给他打电话。 ”Natasha 目光锁定 Tony ，仿佛要让他知道除了给 Jacob 打电话以外他别无选择。

 

大家对 Jacob 的一致赞赏并没有让 Tony 改变主意，他仅仅回以耸肩， “ 没错，他很酷而且好看极了，但是我不知道 …… 他有什么地方不那么 …… 带劲。 ”

 

“ 他人挺好的？ ”

 

“ 对！就是这个！他人太好了！ ”

 

Steve 一只手抹了把脸摇了摇头，与此同时 Bruce 假装饮弹自杀。

 

Thor ，理所当然的，完全在状况外。

 ***

 

 

 

 

现在应该已经没什么能惊到 Clint 了。

 

应该已经有极少的事情能把他吓尿。

 

然而现在是一个只穿了平角短裤的 Tony Stark ，在厨房里跳来跳去，试图在大家都还没起床的时候做早餐。 Tony 看起来在赶时间，仿佛有些不安有些着急。他妈的他在干嘛？一个人生中从未下过厨的人不应该试图在同一时间尝试做炒蛋，华夫饼和松饼。那简直是灾难预定。

 

“Tony ，你他妈在干嘛？ ”

 

回答简短且急切， “ 早餐。 ”

 

“ 好吧，让我们假装这里面有任何东西可以被称之为早餐 …… 为什么所有人里会是你在做早餐？ ”

 

Tony 花了一秒钟抬头看了一眼他， “ 很明显，因为 Noah 醒来时会想要吃早餐。 ”

 

“ 明显极了。 Noah 是谁？ ”

 

“Noah 就是大写的棒呆了。我见过的最辣的人而且他就是个混蛋。听见了吗？那是我的心跳。梦想成真。 ”

 

“ 好了，不管你在嗑什么药 …… 我想来一份。 ”

 

“ 嗑药，没错 …… 我还需要咖啡！ ”

 

Clint 只得就这么站在那里，看着 Tony 毁坏整个厨房，最终端着满满一餐盘的食物消失了。 Natasha 在走道里撞见了他，抬起一边眉毛看着 Clint 。 “ 我会想知道是怎么回事吗？ ”

 

Clint 耸耸肩给自己倒了杯咖啡， “ 我还不知道。 ”

 

 ***

两天之后 Clint 知道了。哦，他早知道了。

 

每个人都在吃早餐，怡然自得，没什么坏念头或者小恶魔作祟。 Tony 和他的 …… 两夜情对象走了进来。

 

没错，绝对是个混账。 Clint 一眼就能看出来。

 

利落的黑发，恶魔系发型，戳人的绿眼睛，有点过瘦，手臂上布满令人惊艳的纹身。这些都没问题，但是他脸上那个婊子样的表情绝对让人火大。

 

“ 好了伙计们，这是 Noah 。 ”Tony 绝对是在炫耀他的男伴，一只手臂揽着 Noah 的腰，对方不停朝他露出凶恶的表情并不那么温柔地把他的手臂丢开。 “ 嗨 ……” 他没有对什么特定的人开口道，然后挑了下眉看着 Tony ， “ 好了。我跟你可笑的室友们打过招呼了。现在我们可以回床上了吗？ ”

 

Steve 无法控制地咳嗽起来，因为他被自己的吐司呛住了。 Bruce 无言地眨了眨眼睛， Thor 看起来一无所知，而 Clint 已经开始计划去取他的弓了。说着的这货真的是个大混蛋。

 

“ 没问头。 ”Tony 点点头，脸上浮现出梦幻般的表情， “ 他是不是棒极了？ ”

 

 

 ***

不， Noah 一点也不棒。 Noah 简直是反人类的存在。就算是 Thor 都无法忍受他。那可是 Thor ！那家伙喜欢所有事物。

 

“ 别担心，他不会在这里待多久的，没人会待很久。 ”Natasha 很乐观，可惜她错得离谱。显然 Tony Stark 喜欢被自己的床伴儿呼来喝去。

 

已经一周了。一整周吵得可笑导致 Steve 搬进了起居室的性爱。一整周愚蠢的有关美国人不知道真正的早餐是什么的言论。一整周不断指出六个成年人住在一起多么可悲的评价。以及一整周 Noah 管 Tony 叫蠢蛋。

 

当然啦 Clint 对最后一项毫无异议，但是剩下的有关 Noah 的一切都让人神经崩溃， Noah 简直该死。

 

不幸的是他们都是正派人士，这让他们没什么选择 …… 他们都成功的忽略了他俩，直到 Tony 把 Noah 拽来他们每周的电影夜。开玩笑？！电影夜是圣洁的！

 

“ 真的假的？你们要看这部电影？只有三岁小孩儿才会觉得这电影好看。 ”

 

“ 不，我不吃爆米花。为什么？我可不想 41 岁就死于心脏病。 ”

 

“ 你们怎么能笑得出来？这个笑话一点也不尊重人。 ”

 

“ 你能不能闭嘴？如果你没法理解电影情节的话，我很乐意在电影结束后跟你解释。 ”

 

“Tony ，我渴了。给我拿点喝的。 ”

 

“ 这是什么？我看起来像是会喝啤酒的人吗？我可不是什么乡下佬。 ”

 

“ 你能不能再说一遍？我从未听过那么蠢的话，我得再听一遍。 ”

 

电影结束的时候， Natasha 一只手摁在 Clint 的手臂上制止他把那个蠢货的喉咙撕烂。 Thor 皱着眉头，队长的指节都发白了，因为他过于用力地抓着爆米花碗， Bruce 的眼睛是不是有点泛绿？

 

最终 Tony 把 Noah 拉回了卧室，而 Clint 已经做好必要的打算了。非常时期非常手段。

 

“Thor 。把你弟弟弄来。我不管你怎么做。邀请他来吃早餐。承诺些什么，给他想要的东西，但是确保他明天早上出现在这里。 ”

 

“Clint ，你确定这是个好主意？ ”

 

“ 不。我觉得这是我有过的最烂的主意了，但是如果我们不把 Loki 找来的话我会在睡梦里扼杀那个英国小混账的。所以， Thor ，行动起来。哦对，确保他穿些正常的衣服。 ”

 

 ***

“ 不管你在计划什么， Barton 特工 …… 这是我见过的最差劲的陷阱了。这太可悲了。 ”

 

Loki 双臂抱胸，扫视着他们。没事，因为他人在这儿，而 Clint 开心爆炸了，因为他们终于可以摆脱另外那个混账了。

 

他不晓得 Thor 怎么做到的。 Loki 坐在他们桌边，穿着深色牛仔裤，绿色毛衫，头发在脑后扎起一个小揪揪。棒极了，他看起来好看极了， Clint 很确定这就足够了。

 

“ 嗯 …… 你想来点儿松饼吗， Loki ？ ”

 

典型的 Steve ，永远是那个完美的主人，哪怕对方是个疯狂的超级反派，身处此处仅仅是因为 Clint 不想进监狱。

 

提议被一声嘶吼拒绝了。 “ 如果你觉得我会让你给我下毒的话，那你可比我想的还要愚笨不堪。 ”

 

被击败的 Steve 生气地鼓起了腮帮子， Thor 尴尬地低声劝导， “ 弟弟 ……”

 

“ 干嘛？这浪费了我太多时间。你承诺过如果我来的话会有有趣的娱乐发生。我一点也不觉得被娱乐了，我无聊极了。把我的权杖还给我，我要走了。 ”

 

“ 你说要给他权杖？！ ”

 

“ 那是唯一一个能让他考虑过来的东西！ ”

 

“ 而我已经后悔了！ ”

 

“ 大家能不能不要叫了！ ”

 

再一次 Loki 抱怨起来，翻着白眼，低声咒骂着凡人都是蠢货。 Tony 怎么可能不喜欢这一款？

 

就在 Loki 几乎就要起身告诉他们回家吃蕉的瞬间， Clint 听到了脚步声。他妈的终于来了。

 

每个人都屏住了呼吸， Noah 走进厨房， Loki 四处看着，似乎有些茫然。 “ 到底怎么回事？ ”

 

魔法开始了。他们的眼神交汇了。 Loki 控制得很好，仅仅抬起了一边眉毛，而 Noah 眼珠子都快掉出来了。这一定感觉奇怪极了，遇见你的镜像人。

 

“ 这是谁？ ”Noah 直冲冲指着 Loki ， Loki 则已经开始准备露出獠牙了。

 

演出时间到了。

 

“ 哦，这是 Loki 。恶作剧之神。 Thor 的弟弟。 Tony 的前男友。他一直时不时来这儿晃荡。 Tony 没提过吗？真奇怪 ……”Clint 尽力隐藏他的讥笑，当 Loki 震惊地张嘴时，他在桌子底下踢了他一脚，以免 Loki 毁了他的伟大的计划。

 

Noah 的表情可笑极了。 Clint 发誓即使是 Steve 也在努力憋笑。 Noah 的大眼睛透露着不可置信，上下扫视着 Loki 的身体，仔细观察他的样貌。如果 Noah 还有那么任何一颗运作的脑细胞 —— 他肯定能发现他不过是 Loki 的一个低端复制品。 “ 你他妈的在开玩笑。 ”

 

Clint 在等 Natasha 帮他圆谎，但却是 Steve 决定帮他忙。你得是个特别讨厌的家伙才能让美国队长都决定通过撒谎来摆脱你。 “ 不不，他们在一块有好一会儿，直到 Loki 甩了 Tony 。 Tony 一直没有缓过来。 ”

 

“ 很明显没有。 ”Loki 哼了一声，用一种看虫子的眼神看着 Noah 。随时准备击毁他。 “ 看看他多么绝望地试图找一个我的替代品吧，可惜怎么也找不到一个足以满足他的要求的了 …… 我承认着要求有点儿高，但是这也太难堪了。你甚至听上去都不像我。 ”

 

Noah 震惊地长大了嘴， Loki 不屑道， “ 看到了没？我就算努力尝试也不可能看上去那么蠢。 ”

 

别笑。别笑。别笑。别笑。

 

Clint 简直快坚持不住自己的扑克脸了， Noah 最终放弃了给予任何回复，直接转身跑掉了。

 

“ 谢谢你。你可以离开了。刚刚做的太棒了。 Thor 会把权杖带给你的。 ”

 

Loki 纹丝不动。 “ 你在开玩笑吗？ Thor 说了会有有趣的事情，我才刚刚开始被娱乐到。 ”

 

哦天啊 ……Clint 早该知道的 ……

 

“ 宝贝儿，到底在做什么鬼 ……”

 

“ 操你妈的， Stark ！我不会当个替代品的！ ”

 

“ 你到底在说 …… 嘿！你疯了吗？！别朝我扔东西了！ ”

 

“ 下地狱去吧！反正你的淫言浪语和那些大角也足够猥琐了！ ”

 

Steve 的脸红时间到了。 Loki 则咯咯笑了起来，在 Noah 胳膊下夹着自己的包从他们身边怒气冲冲地跑过的时候，甚至还冲他眨了眨眼。门被狠狠地甩上。 Clint 几乎就要大吼出 “ 哦耶！ ” 但是他不得不咽下他胜利的疾呼因为 Tony 跌撞进了屋子。他还在拉上他的裤子，完完全全没有打理过，很明显刚刚从床上爬起来。 “Noah ，拜托了，你 …… 喔。 ”

 

在 Tony 意识到 Loki 在房间里的那一秒，他整个人的气质都改变了。他直起身子，摆出了一副闪瞎眼且充满诱惑的灿烂笑容，随性的走向 Loki 。 “ 嘿，小 Loki…… 你今天看起来真不错。一如既往如此迷人。你想来杯咖啡吗？ ”

 

不，这不可能。 Tony 不可能那么愚蠢 …… 那么饥渴。

 

Loki 会把他撕碎然后在他的坟墓上跳舞然后 ……

 

“ 一杯咖啡大概没问题 …… 不过你得把你的随从先遣散了。他们实在太恼人了。 ”

 

“ 你们听见他说的了。滚出去！我有个约会！ ”

 

Clint 早该知道这是个烂注意的 ……

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：恭喜Tony搞到真的啦！


End file.
